Three Years Since that fateful day
by ninjaSpence
Summary: It's has been three years since Shinichi Kudo became Conan Edogawa. Ran recieves a wierd envelope and decides to treat her friends to tropical land, but there is something at dismay here.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Conan or Shinichi**

Author's note: I do not own the characters and this is a complete work of fan fiction. More reviews more updates, you know the drill.

"Kudo, Kudo, Kudo!" A voice screams out as Conan is left alone in darkness which has an eerie light shining down only on him. He glances around and sees nothing but three pictures in different colored stains. The first one has a picture of a female angel fighting a harpy with a cherry oak frame finish. Then the next one has a wine cellar with a glass of bourbon broken in half with its contents seeping out with a black frame with red spots. The last one has a dove with a magnifying glass in its claws with a pure white frame that has a tint of baby bluish violet.

Conan woke from his bed in a cold sweat. His eyes were widened and his whole body was shaking. He grabs the glasses and walks to the W.C. Conan sighs at himself as he washes his face.

"It has been a long three years." Conan thought as he brushed his teeth. He glanced at the calendar and it was a Saturday. He noticed marks on the days that have previously happened, but today had a circle around it.

"Probably something the old man forgot so Ran made him remembers it." He thought as he got dressed.

After he cleaned up his room and grabbed his sleep needle watch and voice changing bowtie, he walked into the office and found Ran with Sonoko, Heiji, and Kazuha. He slowly walked in as Ran greeted him with a hug and a somewhat passionate kiss to the forehead. Conan blushed a little bit.

"Ran-neechan what is the special occasion?" Conan asked.

"Oh nothing, we decided to go to Tropical Land together on this special day, and we decided to take you with us." She smiled as she gave him his plate of eggs and rice balls with bacon stuffed inside of them.

This was not the usual morning treatment for Conan. It is usually Kogoro yelling at him for snooping in his work and being a free loader, even though, Conan's mom gave him ten billion yen for him staying there. Conan ate his plate and glanced at Heiji for any clues about Ran's unusual behavior. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You can invite you friends, too, brat!" Said a groggy Kogoro. "This is an all expenses paid trip. So we need to get to moving if I… I mean y'all are going to make it before the rush crowd." He yawned as he gave Ran an envelope with her name on it. As he was handing it to her, a slip of paper fell out of it. Ran picked it up a read it:

Hello good person, this is my thanks for

Helping me out of a jam awhile ago

Hope you have fun at the Disney of Japan

Here is card that contains as much money as you need

Have fun and be careful

"Wow, I guess it was from your…" Sonoko started but was swiftly interrupted by Kogoro and Heiji. They waved their fingers as in "No, not today" fashion. Sonoko felt a little gloomy afterwards.

"How they knew I was going to Tropical Land, today?" Ran smiled as she tossed the note back a Conan. Conan caught the note and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Well I'll go and get Ai-Chan from Prof. Agasa's house." Conan said as he ran out the door. As soon as the door shut, the atmosphere changed.

"Ran, you can't be serious, are you?" Kazuha asked worried.

Ran just did an evil smirk as her eyes darkened over her face.

"Why don't you and Heiji go on ahead, I have to get ready." Ran said as she dragged Sonoko into her room.

"Heiji, c'mon give Miss Mouri her privacy." Kazuha said as she shoved Heiji out of the room.

"Ah Kudo-kun, just in time too. I made a new gadget for you." Prof. Agasa stated as Conan walked in. "Here catch."

Conan caught what seemed like to be a normal pen. Conan glared at the professor with a concerned look.

"Well try it out and see what it does." Pushed Agasa.

"Fine I will as he pressed the hidden button. The pen shot a scanner right into Prof. Agasa face. The blinding light reflected of his glasses and back to Conan.

"My eyes!! Dammit" Conan sweared as he hit the button again to stop the light.

"So what do ya think? You can use that to give you an advantage to prepare yourself, when you are about to kick a soccer ball or a similar object into a foe." Prof. Agasa laughed.

Conan groaned at him as Ai slowly came from her basement lab. She gave him an uneasy stare as she called Ayumi.

"What Ai is calling a person?!" Prof. Agasa and Conan said simultaneously.

"Moshi moshi" Ayumi answered

"Hello, Ayumi, this Ai Haibara and I were wondering if you and rest of the Detective boys want to go to Tropical Land with Conan and me.

"Well, Genta said that he was going to spend the day with his dad and Mithsuko told me that he and his family were going to Osaka for the week. As for myself, I have to help my mom with family issues. But thanks for calling Ai-chan." She paused for a moment. "See you real soon and tell Conan bye for me."

"Ok, I understand your circumstances and goodbye." She closed the phone slowly. "Why don't you two ever grow up as she glared at Conan and Agasa who was shocked at her behavior? Conan pocketed his new gadget and pulled out the letter. He gave it to Agasa.

"Can you see if there is anything fishy about this letter? I examined it and it looks like it is legit." Conan sharply asked.

"Sure thing, Kudo-kun." He said as he sat the note on his desk.

"I guess we shall be going. Are you should you do not want to come, Professor?" Ai asked emotionless.

"You young people go have fun without an old guy like me." Agasa said as he walked them out of the door. "Be careful, the both of you."

Conan and Ai nodded as they walked back to Mouri Agency together. The sky was full of white fluffy clouds and clears as a looking glass.

"So what do you think about us, being little kids for this long without anyone noticing?" Ai asked.

"Well I'm sort of tired of it, you know, not being able to do the things that you would normally do." Conan started. "I have issues with conflicting against myself to tell Ran the truth or not. It is sometimes so difficult to comprehend this ordeal that I can't understand it."

"So says the high school Detective who can solve impossible crimes." Ai teased.

"Ha ha…Conan laughed sarcastically.

Ran and the others were waiting outside of Korogo's rental, with was a luxury size van, with eleven seats in it. Conan and Ai told the others why the others could not go. Ran seemed happy a little bit as she stared at Conan.

"C'mon people, we need to get to moving!" Korogo yelled as he pushed everyone inside the van. He jumped in the driver's side and revved the engine. The van squealed off into the street on to the highway.

As the blue van travelled on the highway, Ran looked at Conan, who was in her lap.

"This is the best part of this ordeal!" Conan thought as he gave the child's smile of happiness to her face. She smiled back. Ai noticed their sparks as she dug herself back into her magazine. Sonoko peeked into her magazine.

"Little girls shouldn't be reading stuff like Vogue, and Vanity Fair. I should be reading this while snuggled up with Makoto." She said.

"This is just one of my entertainment books," Ai started, "my other magazines are mainly about stem cell research, chemicals, and doctors. I want to be a famous chemist someday."

"I hate doing stuff like this!" Ai grouched to herself as she noticed Conan giving a light snickering.

Heiji and Kazuha were arguing about that charm on the whole way there, so let's not get involved with that.

The day was ready to explore the regions of tropical land. The Ferris wheel spinned as many people looked up at it shines in the sunlight. The gang piled out of the van like a stakeout crew about to attack the criminal.

"Dad, don't worry about us, we'll catch a train home." Ran said as she sat Conan down to the ground.

"Okay!" He said as he sped off in the van, causing it to jump a curb.

"We'll split up into three groups of two and meet back her at 9'oclock to watch the fireworks show by the Ferris wheel." Ran stated. "Now partner up!"

Automatically it was Heiji and Kazuha. Conan tried to get Ai to be his partner but was stopped by Ran tugging at him. Sonoko patted Ai on her brown hair and smiled. Ran held Conan by the hand. Ran signaled for everyone to split up. Ran and Conan walked to the fountain where she beat up that crazy psychologist for trying to kill Conan. Ran told Conan to wait in middle for a few seconds before….Whoosh! The water shot out of the ground and made mini rainbows over the two friends. Ran walked Conan to the statue park. Conan got a cold feeling about this and his heart rate increased a little bit. Ran stooped down to Conan level and kissed him on the lips. Conan's mind went in circles and spun out of control. Ran held the kiss for a least a good two minutes then slowly let off of his lips. Conan shocked as ever, looked into her passionate eyes.

"What is going on here? Did she figure it out? Is this the Ran Mouri, I know?" Shinichi thought to himself.

"Hey it was the boy from this spot three years ago." A guard said.

"He's pretty famous now, he stopped Kaito Kid a few times, and I've read about him in the newspaper." Another said.

"A Secret makes a woman, a woman." Ran lowly said.

Conan lost his breathe as he heard those words come from Ran, a person he truly loves. Conan stepped slowly back and aimed the sleep needle watch at Ran's face. Ran gave that creepy evil grin from before.

"I got a question for you Miss Mouri, that is if you are really who you say you are." He snapped at her.

"Conan-kun, it's me Ran. I adore as much as a little brother." Ran said. "Now give me a hug and apologize."

"Well your disguise is ruined anyway, Vermouth!" He shouted as the two guards ran towards him. He activated his super strength shoes and popped a soccer ball from his belt and kicked it in both of their faces. Both of them went down like rocks. Ran gave an evil roar of laughter as she clicked the needles out of Conan watch. One by one the needle sprinkled on to the ground like rain droplets hitting the pavement. Conan was shocked and speechless.

"Now we can talk, but I will not unmask myself just yet." Ran said with pride. "But first answer me this, who are you Conan Edogawa or Shinichi Kudo?

The wind came in heavy as Conan was stuck with this unpredicted move. Conan fell to his knees and pondered on this life changing question. Was he about to be captured or Shot on the spot?

Buzz. Buzz. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out and read the message from Prof. Agasa. He got the note translated, but the result trigged Conan to shut the phone as quickly as possible.

"What is your answer, Kid?" Ran smirked.

"Once I answer your question, pull off your mask and reveal yourself deal?"

Ran nodded as Conan said:

"I am Shinichi Kudo, high school detective."

TO be continued.

Author's notes: For starters, I won't update until I have at least 5 reviews with your theories on who Ran really is. This is my first DC FanFic, so I may have left some clues early on, but the update with be more thought out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Sorry for the long inactivity. I forgot all about this one. Well I'm going to be more frequent next time. Enjoy

Chapter two: Answers

The atmosphere thickens as Ran stares at Conan because of his previous statement. Disdained and ashamed, Conan stares at her with an equal intensity. The trickling water echoes as the droplets hit the clay brick of the fountain. Conan's gaze is disrupted by the sounds of sobs.

"How could you after everything My father and I have done for you." Ran cried out. "I mean, it has been a long three years without you in my life."

"Ran, it was not like that." Conan pleaded, but her hand gesture stopped him from continuing.

"I found out about three weeks ago, Con…Shinichi." She corrected herself. "It has been pain-staking hard to pretend to be nice and cheerful around the both of you. The persona of Conan you've created is saving me from pounding your face in right now."

Conan stared at the ground confused. Three weeks she knew and I did not catch this? He thought to himself. Conan kicked the coke can someone littered on the ground hard towards Ran's direction, but she caught it.

"Are you mad at me, Shinichi?" Ran gloatfully asked. Stooping down to his level she hugged him. "it's alright, things will be over soon enough."

With that statement Ran said, Conan glances over Ran's shoulder to see a figure running towards him. The figure was small and a puff of brown hair came into focus. It was Ai.

"Kudo-kun, She's NOT Mouri-san!" Ai yelled.

Conan snapped to the present and pushed himself away from the imposter.

"I knew Ran isn't THIS sappy." Conan spoke coolly. He watched as the imposter gave a devilish grin as the sun was covered by an omious cloud. Then a weird crackle came from the imposter as she stared up at the raindrops falling. The noise was ear-piercing and annoying.

"So little Shinichi misses his Ran-nee-chan?" The poser teased.

Filled with rage and misplaced trust, Conan popped a soccer ball from his belt and turned the dial on his shoes that gave an electric crack. He eyed down the fake Ran and kicked the ball as hard as he could. The ball swished and flashed before the imposter's eyes. BAM! The ball left an imprint of hexagons on her face, along with a rip of her latex masking. The imposter landed with a loud thud on the clay brick.

"Damn, Kudo-Kun! You could have stepped back to show mercy a little bit." Ai said. "But regardless, it is not safe here. I will explain everything, I got everything from Mouri-san herself."

"You're lying, Shiho!" Conan yelled at her. "There is not expla…" Ai slapped Conan in the face. Her wet hands added a forceful sting to her blow. His glasses fell off his face. The rain started to come down heavily.

"Get a grip, I could not believe it myself once Sonoko-san, or should I say Ran-san told me everything from three weeks ago, and her own encounter with vermouth!"

"Vermouth! She made a promise not to touch us!" Conan said in a fury.

"Calm down Kudo. The first thing we need to do is to get out of this rain." Ai said glaring at the fuming detective.

The both of them ran out of the water of the fountain, leaving the imposter to her demise. They found the lookout castle which provided privacy and security from the rain.

"Now, Shiho, please explain yourself." Conan asked with more calmness than gruff.

"She could not go into much detail, since the attacker is…" As Ai said the name of the fake Ran, Thunder and lightening boomed as she said her true identity. "Yea this was more dirty than the time they tricked you with conan's parents, which I found that to be hilarious. But regardless, she's pretty pissed at you and cares not to see you until you solve this game of trust she spent really hard to prepare without you finding out a thing. Kudo-kun, also, I heard on the news about that bombing last night was caused by them."

Conan's heart jumped a few beats after hearing the last part. Conan's brain realized whom "Ran" was and gave out a laugh with a sense of shame and fear. The thunder echoes in the distance as the two pint size adults gaze at people running for shelter.

"Well, Kudo-kun?" Ai asked.

"I will find Ran, and explain everything to her; however, with the Black Organization running about, it's going to be difficult. Hey, I can just follow you again to her, right?" Conan said.

"I'm afraid not, even I enjoy seeing this for my own personal interests. This should be an easy case for you, but I will let you in on a little secret. Gin comes to Tropical Land on this day, with Vodka to make a yearly transaction from one of the grounds keepers. Since the one you saw is excutated, then he or she may be more covert in their spot for the transaction. Kudo, you have until the exact time you left here which is also the same time that the transaction and an unarmed Gin will happen. So the choice is yours, find your childhood friend and explain yourself or exact revenge towards the very man that I fear and want dead after he did you my family." Ai sobbed those last words, but Conan consoled her with a tap on the shoulder.

Conan gave her a warm smile as the sunlight peeked behind the clouds. Ai giggled at her handprint on his face.

"You know that still stings?" He said still rubbing his face. "But I needed that, thanks. One question how do you know that Gin will be unarmed?"

"He always makes the deal like a normal citizen on leap year." Ai pointed out, feeling that she may have said too much. "But what about us, jeparodizing our own safety for revenge? Kudo, Revenge is like a dense forest, you will always lose you path."

"Way to pull a Hattori Hanzo, Shiho, but I understand." Conan said softly. "So what's the time limit?"

"You have only until 7:45 PM, and it's only 10 AM." Ai said reluctantly.

"I'll get going then, you stay safe, and thanks." Conan hugged Ai with that last word. Ai gave a light blush, but quickly returned to her cold, but cool demeanor.

Conan left Ai at the castle lookout tower and ran towards to fountain. To much of his surprise, the Fake Ran was gone, but a trail of wet shoe prints were heading west. Conan followed the trail to a theater which was playing a paradoxical Othello. Conan steps into the building and scopes his surroundings. To his dismay, the trail ended with a big soaked stain on the red carpet. He thought to go to the dressing rooms and analyze the place for clues. A clerk came into view.

"Hello little boy. How may I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Yes, I am looking for my older sister, she is on of actors on the stage production because she grabbed my phone by mistake." Conan lied.

"Oh you must be wondering where the dressing rooms are." She smiled. "Turn left and you can not miss them."

"Thank you, Clerk-san." Conan said as he bowed and walked to the direction she pointed.

Once Conan turned the corner, he knew he was on the right trail. He saw the disposed clothes of the Fake Ran in a clothes hamper. He examined the clothing closely and found a torn half piece of paper in one of the pockets. He unfolded the paper and it read:

12:00 Find Ai by the castle

1:00 PM Run Ninety Fathoms In Miricale Phases

2:00 PM Catch Kudo or stray him off the Target.

That was the remaining part of the list. The list looks like that it has been torn off in a rush. Conan recognized that the bluish-white stationary was that of a female. "Dammit" He thought to himself. "Why I didn't recognize this sooner." Conan punched the Hamper with a tightly clenched fist. CLANK! The sound of cans rattled pointed Conan's eyesight towards the source. A shadowy figure with an look of unfazed surprised caught his attention.

"Get back here." Conan roared as he sprinted towards the figure's direction. The figure started to run, but the person tripped over their own feet and fell down. Conan leaps on the person's back. The person let out an yelp with an accent and Conan blinked twice as if he knows the voice.

**Ai's POV**

Ai walks towards a statue in the middle of the amusement park and sees a girl sitting on the park bench waiting. Ai sighs as she approaches the girl.

"Did he find out anything yet?" the girl said sadly.

"Sadly no." Ai shakes her head.

"Some detective freak he is, but he can't even…." The girl stated, but Ai signaled her to be hushed.

There was a silver haired man in a blue Hawaiian shirt with black flowery prints on them, being escorted with a young, fair woman. Ai's skin turned pale and her heart felt like a ticking time bomb at the man's sight. The girl she is with just glared at the female as they walked and talked past them.

"Phew! That was close." Ai said calmly and retaining her composure. "Well do you want to still continue this game? He's running around like a chicken with its head cut off and now "them" are casually walking around. It's not safe anymore to continue."

"Ai-chan, do not worry. It's a lesson that Shinichi needs to understand about trust." The girl said. "I didn't want to find out this way, but it's how it happened."

"Touche" Ai countered. "We bullshitted our way and excuses up to this point where our inner circle, excluding police officials, know who we really are. We, err, Kudo wanted to protect all of you rather than get you caught up in our small problem." Ai let minute sobbing sounds exit her mouth.

"Ai-chan. Trust me this is for his own good and a little bit of payback for the lies. It is my turn to get him back." The girl cried out softly not to create a scene.

"Well promise me this, after this is over, go to America with Kudo and his parents. It is the only place the Black Organization can not harm you two." Ai said gloomy.

"But want about you?" the girl asked.

" I will be fine and who else is going to take care of Agasa." Ai laughed.

"Well it's almost time for faze two to the plan, so I got to go into position. Good luck and be careful." The girl waved as she went off. Ai sat of the bench for a little while. Gazing at the sky and directed her attention towards the clock tower that looms the top of the actual castle in the center of the park. Its hands read 11:40. Ai felt a harsh wind blow in for the south and a voice that said with the intent of murder.

"Sherry…..I found you." The voice said.

The only thing that Ai could do was let out a blood curdling scream that scared some birds from their nests in the trees.


End file.
